


The 100th Hunger Games

by Starblast_queen



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Falling In Love, M/M, Sacrafice, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblast_queen/pseuds/Starblast_queen
Summary: This year was his second to last reaping and from how things went in the past, Nico di Angelo honestly didn't think he would be a tribute this year. Unfortunately the odds weren't in his favor and he is brought to the capital with his childhood friend with the slim possibility of both of them surviving. Despite his promise to his sister, his resolve to win and return to his family falters after he meets a sarcastic boy from district 4 with beautiful green eyes.Hunger Games AU
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Past Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Past Nico di Angelo/Ethan Nakamura, Thanatos/Triton (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. District 12

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the Hunger Games universe, where Katniss and Peeta did compete in both the 74th and 75th games and survive, however there was no uprising or district 13, thus the games continued.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own PJO or HG

The atmosphere in town was heavy this morning and the sky, unacceptably bright. The sun shined down offensively as the villagers ran about, carrying out their final chores for the day before the reaping. To my left, groups of miners were starting to trickle in after the morning shift.

A pang of guilt spread throughout my chest as I watched a pair of fourteen year olds trudging in along with the adults, their cheek covered in soot. Before the accident, I was with them too. Spending days and some nights down in the mines, sweating out my body weight to dig for coal with my father. Each week, the two of us barely made enough to feed ourselves, mama and my sister, Hazel. And then he was gone. One misplaced explosive and the entire left wing of the mine blew up. They said I was lucky that day, and I was. When the mine blew up, I had just finished unloading my cart full of coal near the entrance. My father lost his life and all I got was a broken finger and singed eyebrows.

Life changed that day. Mama refused to let me back into the mine without Papa. Now I spend my days in town, bartering the squirrels and deer I hunted under the cover of the night. As papa always used to say, us di Angelos always felt more comfortable in the darkness. Without light, there were no shadows; nothing to remind you of your losses.

Turning my attention away from the miners, I headed into the shack next to the bakery. It used to be a beautiful boutique, owned by Ms. Persephone and her children but after the last uprising in district 12, the lights and lacy cloth that decorated the now shattered windows were torn and burnt.

“Nico’s here!” the young black hair girl yelled as soon as I stepped through the doorway.  
Angel, the youngest of Ms. Persephone’s children at 11, always manned the register and through years of poverty and sickness in district 12, I never saw her without a smile. Thank the Gods she wasn’t old enough to be in the reaping yet.

“Hello Nico,” greeted Persephone as she put down her needle and thread. “It’s not your typical visiting time now and looking at the time, you must be getting ready soon dear.”

“Yes ma’am, I know. But Hazel’s formal shoes don’t fit her anymore and she needs something to wear to the reaping today. I was wondering if you would accept this squirrel in exchange for a pair of shoes,” I held up the squirrel. “size 4” I added.

The welcoming grin slid off Persephone's face. She had always loved my sister. “Of course dear” she sighed, “I forgot she turned twelve this year. I’ll be right back with the shoes. You can set the squirrel down on the counter in the back. You know where it is”

Minutes later she came back with a pair of white shoes in hand.

“I wish both of you the best of luck and of course, may the odds be ever in your favor” she said as she handed the shoes to me. “Stay safe”

“Thank you,” I replied, “and don’t worry, Hazel’s name is only in once this year. She won’t be chosen”. Saying those words out loud was meant to assure myself, more than her. I couldn’t let Hazel be endangered, ever. And on the low chance that she was reaped, I had pondered volunteering just to protect her. The only thing holding me back would be Mama. It would kill her to see two more of her children go off to the Capital.

* * *

When I got back home, Mama was already helping Hazel put on her dress. With a few clothespins on the stool, she was pinning the straps of the too-big white dress together. A dress that I recognized as Bianca’s.

  
“Hazel, look what I got you” I placed the white shoes on the ground in front of her. “Beautiful shoes for a beautiful girl”

  
Hazel didn’t respond. She sat quiet for a few moments before looking up at me, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

  
“Nico, I’m scared” she whispered.

I pulled her in a hug as Mama finished up with the pin and turned her face away from us. Despite her calm exterior, I could see that her eyes were getting misty too.

“Hey, hey don’t cry. You’ll be fine. It’s only one chance out of thousands.” I wiped a tear off her face. “It’s just like any other day and it’ll be over before you know it. Even if something did go wrong, I’ll be there to help you”

“I know” she replied and her breathing picked up as she began to sob, “but what about you? It’s forty two chances for you. I don’t want you to die and Mama and I won’t know what to do without you”

“I won’t die. I’ll be fine. You just worry about you this year”.

We sat together, with my arms around her as she cried over my shoulders for a few minutes until her sobs turned to hiccups. Unwinding my arms, I took a step back.

“We have to get ready to go now. The peacekeepers are waiting” I told her as I headed to my room to change.

Soon, we were both ready. Her in Bianca’s white dress and me in Papa’s old suit. My throat felt scratchy and there was an uncomfortable pressure in my chest as I grabbed Hazel’s hand and we headed towards the center of town for the reaping.

Crowds of eligible tributes were divided into two lines in front of the peacekeeper as they checked everyone in.

I lead Hazel to the first line. “Just follow the girls in front of you. They’re just going to prick your finger to check you in and then you can go to the front, okay? It won’t even hurt”  
Hazel nodded and let go of my hand. I jogged over to the second line like I had done for the past five years and got my finger pricked before I was ushered into the crowd with the rest of the teenagers. _Just these two more times. Two more years with the odds in my favor._


	2. The Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the journey begins! Should we see some other perspectives or keep the story going through Nico's eyes?

Hazel stood near the front; in the middle of the second row in the girls’ section. 

I was just about to wave to her when some nudged my shoulder. Thin but muscular build, black hair and intense brown eyes. It was Ethan. 

“Hey Neeks, long time no see,” he said with a sad smile. 

Ethan and I had grown up and even worked in the mines together. Before the accident, we spent nearly every minute of every day together. We were best friends, maybe more if the accident hadn’t happened and I still worked in the mines.

“Ethan” I sighed. “Yea, it really has been.” 

“Well how are you? It’s Hazel’s first reaping right?”

“Unfortunately,” I said. “seven more years of luck for the di Angelos”

“Right...I can’t even believe this is my last year” 

“Well, may the odds be ever in your favor” 

“You too,” he paused for a moment. “I really miss you, you know. Hey, after today, Neeks do you want to--”

He was interrupted by peacekeepers as the mayor appeared behind the podium. Ethan turned away and faced forwards without finishing his sentence. After the usual welcome speech and video of the Panem’s history, Effie took her place onstage.

“Welcome everyone and Happy Hunger Games!” Effie’s effervescent tone did little to ease the tense atmosphere in the crowd.

“Now before we begin, I would like to bring you a special announcement from the capital. As you all may know. This year being the 100th Hunger Games means it is once again a quarter quell, and a special one at that. This year, there will be a series of surprises and I will now announce the first two”

Gasps sounded throughout the crowd and my body tensed up. Multiple changes to the game makes it a lot more dangerous, giving me even less control. I can only pray that I will not be picked. 

“As usual, there will be two tributes from each district. However, this year we will have only one reaping pool. This means that if you would like, you may volunteer for either tribute. Secondly, as the seventy fourth games set precedent, the Capital will allow two victors this year if, and only if, they come from the same district” 

As Effie continued to read, my heart pounded faster in my chest. _And these were only the first two changes?_

My eyes were automatically searching for Hazel in the crowd. She turned to face me right as I caught sight of her dark curls. She was biting her lips so hard it broke skin. I forced a smile at her, trying to calm her down from a distance.

“Now, may the odds be ever in your favor” 

Effie’s heels clicked as she walked towards the glass bowl and picked out a slip with a flick of her wrist. 

“Ethan Nakamura!” she announced, eyes scanning the crowd. 

I stifled a gasp as I felt Ethan tense up next me and his hand reach over to find mine. With a quick squeeze, he let go and walked up to the stage without looking back. As much as he tried to hide it, there were tears rimming the corners of his eyes.

“And now for the second tribute!” Effie’s hand reached into the bowl again.

At first, I didn’t hear the name of the second tribute. Instead, I saw Ethan’s eyes grow wide on stage and Hazel cry out. My heart leapt to my throat as she started crying. Was it her?

“Nico? Nico di Angelo?” Effie announced again and this time, I heard her.

My legs started moving on their own and soon I found myself onstage. As petrified as I was of the situation, I couldn’t ignore the wave of relief in knowing that Hazel won’t be a tribute, at least not this year. I stared blankly at the crowd. 

“Well, my dears, shake hands” she waved her hand between us. I had gotten over my initial shock and steeled my nerves. Life has never been easy for me and this was just another obstacle I have to get through. Meeting Hazels tearful eyes, I promised myself in the moment to fight for her. I will make it back to her and Mama.

Extending my hand out to Ethan, we locked eyes. His dark irises look as determined as ever and we shook hands.

“We’re gonna win” he mouths.

“Well, with two strong boys, maybe this year, District 12 will once again bring home two victors” 

The crowd raised their hands in a three finger salute and Ethan and I were whisked away to the holding room. 

* * *

The peacekeepers took Ethan and I to two adjacent rooms and locked the door behind us. My ragged breaths echoed in the large room. While unwelcomed, this gut wrenching feeling was not foreign. The last time I felt this shocked was when my father died. As much as I miss him, I need to be here for Mama and Hazel. I can’t go see him yet.

The large doors creaked behind me and a figure came barreling into me, thin arms wrapping around my waist. 

“N-Ni-Nico,” Hazel sobbed “I don’t want you to go” 

“I know, I know,” I whispered as I kneeled down to stroked her hair. “I’ll be back soon, before you know it,”

I looked up at Mama. Her eyes were glistening with tears and she gave me a forced sad smile. I reached out one arm and she came to embrace me.

“I believe in you,” she whispered. “Come back to us, Nico”

“I will,” my voice cracks “but if I don’t,” I paused, angling my voice away from Hazel’s ear. “you have to take care of her. Don’t check out like you did after Papa died. And don’t let her take tesserae. It’s not worth it” 

_Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t, but then we would have starved. Would that be any better?_

Mama nodded at me. But before she could get another word in, a peacekeeper comes in and ushers them out. I wipe the tears from my eyes. No more weaknesses after this. 

Soon a camera crew enters the room, following two peacekeepers and they escort me to the entrance of the train station. When we get to the platform, Ethan is already there, talking to a man dressed in dark robes; _Thanatos Mors,_ my brain supplies. One of the four living victors from District 12. His games were the first I had ever watched. He hid in the shadows for the first half and then planted poisoned berries in the paths’ of his enemies. He gave all of his victims a peaceful ending. 

“Thanatos Mors,” the man held his hand out and I shook it, “Ethan has told me a lot about you. I will be your mentor this year”

“You are gonna teach us how to survive” I stated. “But who's going to teach us how to fight?” 

Thanatos laughs, “Getting right to the point I see. Who says I can’t fight? Just because I don’t like to doesn’t mean I can’t. But from what Ethan’s told me about you and hunting, you already know how to handle a knife pretty well. Don’t worry, there’ll be trainers at the Capital”

“Just making sure” I muttered. “Don’t want to die because of someone else’s incompetence”.

“Nico!” Ethan hissed. 

“You're gonna have to watch that tongue or it could just get you killed. Sponsors don’t like arrogance and you should know how crucial sponsors are in the arena. I’ll let it slide this time but talk to me like that again and I’ll demonstrate how well I can fight, on you, ” Thanatos chastized and with a sweep of his cloak, he stepped onto the train that had just arrived. “You two go through those doors to the last car, Effie and I will meet you guys there in a minute”

“Come on,” Ethan grumbled and took my hand.

I shook it off, not in the mood for his affection right now. Despite Effie’s announcement earlier of the allowance of two victors, I knew how twisted the gamemakers were and I didn’t want to get my hopes up or get attached. 

The last car of the train was set up like a restaurant, much fancier than anything we could have afforded back in District 12. The dark wood tables were draped with white table cloths, each booth already set up with four plates and more utensils than anyone could use for a single meal.

Ethan and I sat down across from each other just as servers came in with plates balanced up both arms. Pork, chicken, shrimp, pasta, rice, soups, fish, vegetables and fruit. Each plate piled high with different colors. Some foods I had never even seen before. 

“Woah,” Ethan’s eyes grew wide. Neither of us could have ever had enough money to pay for a single one of these plates back in District 12, much less a buffet. 

“Well, dig in my dears and we’ll get right to talking about the details” Effie announced as she entered the train car. “Now, where did Thanatos go off to?” she asked.

“He went to the front,” Ethan mumbled through a mouthful of food. “Said you two were gonna come back together in a minute”

I couldn’t hold myself back any longer and dug in. The food was heavenly and I couldn’t help but wish that I could share some of it with Hazel and Mama. There was way too much here for the four of us to finish. 

Effie sat down next to me and Thanatos entered the car soon after. He looked like he had a bit to drink, not enough to be drunk, and stumbled onto the seat next to Ethan. I kept my mouth shut this time.

“So” Thanatos began, the alcohol already seeming to drain from his system. “Once you two finish up with your meal, we can head to the front to watch the other reaping. Get a taste of who you’re going up against”

He leaned back without picking up a fork. His thin stature showed that while he had access to all the luxuries he could wish for as a victor, food wasn’t one of his interests. 

“Ethan, I would advise you to slow down a bit” Effie gave a pointed look across the table to Ethan who was scarfing down his rice like a starved man. “There will be more food tomorrow and for the next two weeks. It would be a tragedy to miss the first day of training because of a stomach ache.”

Ethan nearly dropped his fork and I stifled a chuckle. The servers came back to clear away our plates and Thanatos stood up and walked through the doors leading to the front car, a wave of his finger indicating that we should follow him. I stood up first and left without waiting for Ethan. 

A hologram lit up from the table with District 1’s symbol and the videos began. As usual, two athletic trained killers volunteered in District 1, although this year they were both girls. Two blacksmiths from District 2, only one a volunteer. The tributes from three walked unsteadily up to the stage, much like Ethan and I. 

Both tributes from four were volunteers, which would have been normal seeing as it was a career district however, the second volunteer was obviously related to the boy who was originally reaped. He gave the younger boy a tight hug and wiped the tears from his eyes before walking up onstage with determination burning in his sea green eyes. _Perseus Jackson_ , he told the woman holding the reaping bowl. As I watched him shake hands with his district mate, I couldn’t help but realize how _gorgeous_ he was. He wasn’t overly muscular like the tributes from District 1 but could obviously hold his own in a fight. Like most people from the fishing district, his skin was glowing bronze color. I shook those thoughts from my head. This was not the time to be distracted by a pretty boy, and from the confident smirk he directed at the cameras before being escorted off stage, a lethal at that.

None of the other tributes really stuck out to me after him. A blond boy from six with a scar under his eye and two obviously drunk older kids from eight. My heart dropped a bit when I saw the two girls from 11. They were both so young, like Hazel. Too young and innocent to belong in the arena, especially during a quarter quell. _But none of us should be there._ We _are_ all still children. 

The screen shut off after we watched the replay of our reaping. Ethan going up first and his shock when I joined him on stage. We all sat there for a moment. I didn’t feel like talking. The reapings made this nightmare seem a lot more real.

Effie was the first to break the silence. “Well then, there you have it” she stood up and Thanatos followed suit. “Since you two already know each other, you have a head up on some of the other teams who are just meeting.” she pointed out. “I can not stress how important working together will be, especially this year since you can win together”

I didn’t say a word and neither did Ethan. He finally seemed to notice my coldness towards him. Knowing him, he’s going to try to talk to me about it when we’re alone. _Get it together!_ I chide myself. _This rule isn’t going to change so maybe I should start working with Ethan._

By now, the train had reached the Capital and a mass of colorfully dressed people were waving at us from the outside. Ethan walked over to the window and started waving back. I couldn’t bring myself to care. After all, in two weeks time these people will be cheering and betting on our deaths. 

“You should take notes” Thanatos tilted his head towards Ethan. “He knows what he’s doing and from what I’ve seen so far, he is far more likeable than you.”

I scoffed but didn’t have a chance to retort before he walked out and Effie’s shrill voice came from the back of the train.

“We just arrived at the Capital boys, so I advise you all to wrap it up back there! We’re going to meet with your stylists to get ready for tonight's parade as soon as the train stops!”

  
  



	3. The Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicercy meets in person for the first time!
> 
> I got a little sidetracked writing the later chapters so this one's a bit later than expected. Writing action is just a bit more fun.

Nurses and beauticians from the Capital immediately got to work after we stepped off the train. We were stripped out of our dirty clothes and thoroughly rinsed down by the crew, which was more invasive than expected. Eyebrows plucked, body shaved and a ten step skincare routine later, I found myself lying on a platform wearing only a hospital gown in an empty room. 

I enjoyed the silence. It was the first time I was truly left alone to think after the reaping earlier today, and doubts started creeping into my mind. While nobody says it outloud, everyone knows that trying their best in the Games probably won’t be enough. _But then Hazel will be on her own_. My train of thought was interrupted as someone entered the room. I quickly sat up on the platform.

“Hi, I’m Cinna” he shook my hand.

“Nico” I responded.

“I’m here to make the best out of a bad situation and help you in anyway I can”

I nodded.

“Tonight, as you know, is the tribute parade. As your stylist, I’m here to help you make an impression. To make you memorable and likeable”

“Thanatos seems to think I’m not,” I scoffed. “And I doubt covering me up in soot and giving me a pickaxe will attract any sponsors, given District 12’s track record”

“Well you don’t know me,” Cinna raised an eyebrow, “and I’m the new stylist this year which means we are not doing anything like what you have in mind. Yes, we’re the miners. I know. But in your costumes this year, you’re going to be looking a bit more like coal,” he paused. “I hope you aren’t afraid of a little fire”

_He’s lost it. Maybe I’ll die before the games even begin._

“You’re going to set us on fire?” I asked. “Wouldn’t that be a bit counterproductive considering you just said you’re trying to keep us alive?”

“You’ll see” was Cinna’s cryptic answer. “Now, get a robe on and follow me. Portia has already started on Ethan so we must get going with your outfit too.”

A few hours later, the team of artists had finished gelling my hair, powdering my face and painting on thick lines of eyeliner just as Cinna reentered the room with what looked like a minimalistic suit of black armor. 

“Put it on” he handed it to me.

I undid the straps with the help of the team and slipped the armor on. Cinna left again and came back with a pair of black boots and a cape, which he motioned for me to put on. Once the entire costume was on, Cinna made a few finishing touches before directing me towards the floor length mirror. 

I didn’t recognize the man that stared back. Given how poor we were back in district 12, mirrors weren’t high on our necessities list and I couldn’t even remember the last time I saw my own reflection. I certainly looked older and I was surprised how much I now look like my father, minus the cape and costume, of course. The outfit made me look like batman.

“We better get going now otherwise we’ll be late. I’ll light the two of you up when we get downstairs.”

* * *

We were the last group to arrive at the holding room where twelve chariots were already lined up in order. Capital officials were leading pairs of horses up to be connected to the chariots while the other stylists were adding finishing touches to their tributes’ costumes. Most of their costumes looked atrocious. Compared to the glittery power plant headpieces from district 5 and the cow ears on the District 10 tributes, Ethan and I got off easy.

My gaze wandered around the room until I caught Ethan’s eye. He was already standing next to our chariot grimacing as a woman with puffy blond hair tugged hard at his cape. Cinna led my group over to them. If you didn’t pay much attention to our facial features, Ethan and I looked a lot like twins. We were the same height, with similar haircuts and dressed in identical costumes.

“Hey Neeks, I see they gave you the same treatment?” his eyes scanned my outfit.

“Unfortunately” I huffed and paused until both Cinna and Ethan’s stylist were out of earshot, “Did they tell you about the fire thing?”

“Yea” he responded.

“What do you think?” I whispered.

“I don’t know. But I plan to rip off our capes when the fire starts”

“And I second that,” I said. “Hey, isn’t Thanatos supposed to be here too?”

“Uhh, pretty sure ” said Ethan, although he didn’t seem worried about it, “but he’s most likely upstairs in his suite, more specifically his bed if you know what I mean”

I gave him a questioning look.

Ethan smirked, “I overheard him telling Portia earlier that he has a meeting with some guy tonight and going by the grin on his face when he left, I’d say the guy is probably Triton and the meeting isn’t related to mentoring or helping us ”

“Triton?” I asked.

“District 4’s mentor,” he raised his eyebrows, “The hot dark haired guy who won the year after Thanatos did? The one who won by impaling five other tributes with a trident? I’m surprised you don’t recognize his name considering how much press he got after his win. The Capital _loved_ him.

“No! Of course I know who you’re talking about,” I retorted. “Just-what makes you so sure Thanatos is sleeping with him?” 

“Well my stylists like to gossip,” responded Ethan as he scanned the room on his tiptoes. “and my theory is confirmed by Triton being the only other mentor absent.” He motioned towards the District 4 team.

I turned around to check and sure enough, there were only four people around the District 4 chariot: the two tributes and their stylists. When the stylist on the left moved to look through his case of supplies, I caught a glimpse of sea green. He wasn’t looking in our direction but even a glimpse of those eyes were enough for me to know it was him, Perseus. He also lucked out in the stylist department considering he looked even more gorgeous in real life than on the holographic screen. His lower half was draped in decorative fishing nets, giving him the illusion of having a tail while his chest was left bare aside from the rather large shell necklace hanging around his neck. They didn’t do much to his hair aside from maybe wetting it, given it looked as tousled as it did during the reaping. Standing next to a caramel haired girl who was probably the only one on the planet that could pull off a fishnet dress, the two looked like Gods. And to confirm my point, his stylist came back with a silver trident and two intricate headpieces.

“Ok boys, let's get a move on, shall we?” 

I snapped my gaze away from Perseus at the sound of Cinna’s voice. All of the horses had been attached and the first few tributes were already getting into their chariots. 

“This is the button that will light up your costumes,” said Cinna as he held up a black remote, “Don’t worry, as I said before, the flames are fake. We just want to make a statement considering this is the first time the sponsors will be seeing you guys in person. You don’t have to worry about the button, Portia and I will take care of it so just get in position”

Cinna clapped me on the back and pushed us towards the chariot just as the music began and the roar of the crowd echoed through the holding room. The first few Chariots began moving and District 1 was already out in the amphitheatre. 

Our chariot lurched under our feet and soon, we were approaching the large door. 

“Smile!” Portia yelled at us as we entered the bright lights of the ampitheatre. 

Our capes gave off a few sparks as soon as I caught my first glimpse of the crowd. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain but none came. Cracking an eye open, I looked at Ethan. In the black suit shrouded in flames, I couldn’t deny that he was stunning. I probably was too.

“Ethan!” a voice sounded behind us.

Ethan and I both turned around. It was Cinna. He seemed to be yelling something else at us but I couldn’t hear him over the roar of the crowd. Exasperated, he locked his hands together and held it up above his head.

“I think he wants us to hold hands” whispered Ethan.

I didn’t have time to respond before Cinna was out of our sights. I turned back towards the crowd and was stunned. Shouts of “District 12!” and our names rang through the crowd even louder than before. _Looks like Cinna’s fake fire did what he intended it to._ Our faces were now featured on the big screens, Ethan’s smiling face next to my emotionless one. 

Blocked from the crowd’s view by the rim of the chariot, Ethan grabbed my hand and I shot him a look.

“Being likeable” he reminded me under his breath and raised our clasped hands up.

Ethan started waving with his other hand and the crowd roared louder. Someone shouted my name and a few roses were thrown at us. Reaching a hand out, I caught it. 

Before I knew it the lap was over and so was President Snow’s speech, which I don’t remember a word of. Ethan gave me a smile and squeezed my hand one more time before letting go and stepping off the chariot. He seemed to have forgotten my earlier distant behavior, no doubt because of the lasting adrenaline from our lap around the amphitheatre. 

“That was just wonderful” exclaimed Effie.

She gave us both a hug as Cinna, Portia and the rest of the team joined us. This time, Thanatos was present too, his black robes wrinkled and his gelled hair looking a little worse for wear. 

“See, the hands were a nice touch, and the fire. You’re all anyone’s going to talk about” said Cinna.

Thanatos grinned, “Look at you, a quick learner. That was a pretty likeable performance and it wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

“I mean if you could do it, then-” I began but Thanatos cut me off with a glare and turned around. 

The tributes from both District 1 and 2 were watching us intently. 

“Let’s uhh, continue this conversation upstairs” said Thanatos.

He motioned for us to follow him towards the clear elevators.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful. After reaching our penthouse, Ethan and I went to take a shower in our respective rooms. My room was decorated in a gothic style, all in all, it was larger than my entire house back in District 12. The pitch black curtains contrasting against the brick patterning on the walls. My bed frame was an intricate mass of swirls and angles. 

After another feast of a dinner, I excused myself from the table and instead of going straight to bed, I decided to explore a little.

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Thanatos as he swirled his glass of wine.

Ethan was still eating, as usual, but he looked up from his plate at the sound of Thanatos’ voice. 

“None of your business,” I answered.

“Well, you see, as your mentor, it kind of is for the next two weeks” Thanatos stood up now.

“Well, if you have to know, I’m not leaving the building,” I quipped, “just gonna go take a walk to clear my head”

“Well, why didn’t just say so,” Thanatos sat back down. “I would have allowed it. Just don’t get into any fight. Or better yet, don’t talk to anyone, especially other tributes. We’d like to keep our hands clean and of course, our options open in terms of allies” 

With a quick nod, I head out the door. 

The tribute training center looked like the hotels I had seen in those black and white movies Ethan and I stole when we were younger. Without a clear destination in mind, I pressed the down button to the elevator. A soft chime signaled its arrival and I walked through the glass doors. 

The top twelve buttons were labeled by district, given each pair of tributes and their team members had an entire floor to themselves. Below that were five other buttons; one that led to the garage, one that led to the ampitheatre from this morning, one that was labeled training center, one that was labeled plaza and the final floor underneath District 1’s housing labeled garden deck.

I picked the garden. There weren’t any of those back in twelve but Hazel loved flowers and I used to bring back wild ones whenever I saw an exceptionally pretty flower while hunting. Hazel would have loved to see a garden. 

The high tech elevators of the capital were much faster than the old pulley system used to raise people out of the mines. The glass doors reopened and I stepped out under the night sky. Unlike back in twelve, light pollution in the capital hid all traces of stars in the sky. 

The edges of the garden were lined with large rose bushes. Rows of all types of flowers lined the inside. I reached a hand out to brush at the petals as I wandered through the garden, taken in the sight and scent of each flower. I had just reached the pomegranate tree in the far corner when I heard splashes of water.

I shifted to use the tree to shield my body from whoever made the noise before peeking my head out to see. 

It turns out I had already reached the edge of the garden. The dirt path transitioned to a tiled one that surrounds an infinity pool that overlooked the city. Small waves lapped at the gutters on one end. There was a lone figure inside swimming laps. While his strokes looked calculated and calm, the power behind them was evident in his speed. I stood there for a minute just watching him, captivated by his agility.

“So… are you here to swim or just to spy on an opponent?” the swimmer called out, catching me off guard. 

“Uhh...umm no, sorry,” I stammered, “just taking a walk and explore the building” 

I stepped out from behind the tree and got a good look at his face for the first time. _Oh gods!_ His hair was drenched and flat against his head this time but other than that, his features looked as perfect as they did this morning. It was the boy from District 4.

“Ok then, I’m Percy, district 4” he reached a hand out, glistening with water.

I walked to the edge of the pool and bent down to shake it. “Nico,12” 

“So, what do you think of the place?” he asked. “I mean, everything is so high tech here. I come from one of the wealthier districts and I’m still amazed by these buildings and rooms. Did you know there’s a game room on the plaza level? And the showers, dude! They’re amazing here!” 

“I know,” I loosened up a bit, “A meal here has enough food to feed my entire family for a month.”

“The steak here is to die for! They even have blue soft serve!” exclaimed Percy.

Percy bobbed up and down in the pool from excitement as he talked. It seemed like his pent up energy from the day was all spilling out now. From his wide smile and constant chatter, he was a completely different person from the boy I saw from the reaping recordings. It was endearing.

I couldn’t stop the grin forming on my face. “Literally to-die for considering they’re the ones making us fight to the death in a few weeks” 

A flash of sadness crossed his face but his smile returned so quickly that I thought I must have imagined it. 

“Yea, that’s a bummer” he sighed and turned away from me so he was facing the other end of the pool.

I wish I could be as light hearted as him to describe this situation as only a “bummer”. I followed his line of sight to the other end of the pool and we stared in silence for a moment. Feeling the awkwardness creep in, I felt compelled to speak after driving away our previous positive subject of conversation.

“At least they’re doing the two victor thing again this year,” I said, “one less death”

“That’s true,” he shrugged and turned back to face me, “Are you close with your district partner?”

“Yea, you could say that,” I responded. “We used to work together and we were really close childhood friends. But then we grew apart when my father died.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“What for? All roads lead to death. ” I responded in a lower voice.

“Wow, so dark” Percy laughed. 

“It’s true though,” I said.

“I guess it is,” he replied in his original carefree tone. 

He lifted his gaze up from the water and locked eyes with mine. A light pink dusted his cheeks and from how warm my face felt, I assumed I looked the same. He blinked and looked away.

“Well, since you’re here and interrupted my workout, do you wanna join me for a quick swim?” asked Percy.

“No thanks,” I stood up. “I don’t have a suit and besides, most people from 12 never learn how to swim, me included.” 

Percy’s eyes grew wide “Seriously? What if the arena is an aquarium this year?”

“That’s highly unlikely,” I scoffed. 

“You’d be toast.” he said, ignoring my comment, “Come on, get in and I’ll teach you.”

I was tempted, but then I felt a sense of dread. I had just revealed one of my biggest weaknesses. And despite Percy’s welcoming attitude, he is still a _Career_. Aside from completely ignoring Thanatos’ request earlier, I was sharing way too much with him. This felt weird though. I don’t usually make friends this easily and the realization that I felt comfortable around a stranger, especially one that will be trying to kill me in a few weeks brought me back to my senses. However, his invitation to help me was unexpected, especially from a Career.

I narrowed my eyes, “Wait a minute, why are you helping me? We’re going to be trying to kill each other in two weeks.”

Percy gave an exasperated sighed. “Yea, don’t remind me, I know” he paused. “But you’re the first person that I’ve had a genuine conversation with here and I’d hate for you to suffer through a non glorified death like drowning. But you do you.” He raised his hands up in surrender.

“Oh” I didn’t know what else to say. “Well, I really think I should get back to my floor now, before my mentor throws a fit, but I’d love to take you up on that lesson some other time.”

“Oh right,” said Percy, “Thanny’s your mentor.”

“You know him,” I asked.

“I spent a lot of afternoons at the training facility back in District 4 and he comes by to visit my brother,” he responds.

I thought back to what Ethan told me earlier today and raised an eyebrow in question, “Triton’s your brother?”

“Step-brother” he corrected. “But yea, he’s been working in the training facilities ever since he won and I started going there when I was thirteen”.

 _Thirteen was rather late for a Career to begin training._ I decided not to ask him about it.

“I’ll probably be here again tomorrow,” continued Percy, “depending on how hard the first day of training’s gonna be. So meet me here?”

“Sure,” I breathed out. “Thanks.”

“Well, I’m gonna finish my workout but I guess I’ll see you tomorrow in the training room then.” 

Percy waved good-bye with a smile before sinking back in the water and starting another lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my updating schedule is pretty much nonexistent right now but maybe I'll get it together in the next few weeks...or not. IDK.


End file.
